The field surrounding firearm safety has for years proposed variations of a similar formula for accessibility of firearms, particularly in a firearm owner's home where children are present. Firearm owners that are also parents are met with the problem of securing his or her firearm to mitigate the risk of children having access while still allowing rapid access for scenarios such as a home invader.
In a life-threatening event such as a home invasion, rapid access to one's firearm may determine between life and death. When attempting to retrieve a firearm, the longer the time required to access to the firearm, the higher the potential for undesirable outcomes such as suffering physical harm at the hands of a home invader. An owner retrieving his or her firearm must arrive at the secured firearm, disengage a locking mechanism and in some cases remove the locking device from the firearm prior to use. When attempting to retrieve a firearm, an increase in time needed to access the firearm may result in an increase in the chance of undesirable outcome.